


And hey (hey), you (you)

by EyeMug



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: ! found it in my docs and went oh shit dis lowkey aight, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Gen, Lowercase, Out of Character, Reunions, duck doesnt die!, havent been in the fandom in a hot min, i dont know what to tag this, i guess?, i., idk where this lands in canon, just! like da vibe sometimes, less...... l o u d, never finished s4 just went yeah okay love louis love clem now lets add duck, no beta! never beta-ed id feel terrible making someone read my shit, oh hey fuck, prolly! idk, so im posting it, which! still my stance, yall bitches best still be missing lee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22204819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EyeMug/pseuds/EyeMug
Summary: Don't you think it's kind of cuteThat I (I) tried (tried) to escape the afterlifeThat I (I) tried (tried) to get back in your arms alive
Relationships: Clementine & Duck (Walking Dead)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	And hey (hey), you (you)

**Author's Note:**

> idk how mother mother fits dis ngl just thot ah yeah lets go with this! anyway enjoy blah blah leave a kudos blah blah leave a comment calling me a dumb bitch blah blah

she hears louis call out for her - telling her to  _ run! fucking run clementine! _

she doesn't. she couldn't. she  _ wouldn't. _ not again. never again.

the male in front of her is barely any shorter than her, a light scruff on his neck. is currently doing the same as her. confusion and happiness swirling in his eyes. and to anyone else he'd look like just a normal survivor - nothing special.

she knew better. of course she did. she spent years with him. they knew each other better than most.

her mouth won't work. she can't get any words out. what would she say in that moment, anyway?  _ 'i thought you were dead.' _ ? 

she did, though. she figured he died with christa. she had come to terms with never knowing. 

and yet

here he is.

her gun falls from her grip. his follows suit. she assumes it wasn't what he wanted to do, as his eyes look at his arm is something akin to surprise.

"duck?" she says, her voice is small. she barely heard it herself.

that seems to knock both of them back into reality. his eyes are panicked, now. as he looks around - for zombies. she guesses. a reaction she has as well. but, like most things, she does it less obviously.

she grabs her gun, holding it limply in her hand as she spins around, and grabs him by the wrist. his eyes are panicked again - but they calm a bit when he realizes what she's doing.

"come on, we gotta go," she says. he nods, grabbing his gun from the floor -  _ a kel-tec  _ \- her mind supplies. she smiles.

they had once found a gun magazine - her favorite was a revolver.  _ it looks fancy!  _ was her reasoning back then. it still is her reasoning. his was a kel-tec shotgun, the one in the photo looked old. though, in retrospect, that might have been the paper decomposing.

she pulls him along, he follows.

it's familiar. to her, at least.

when she pulls him into the back of the truck, she gets more than a few stares. which is fair. she would do the same, if it were someone else.

no one tries to get her to kick him off. she's happy about that. not that she  _ would. _ gods no. but this was easier.

that's not to say that they wouldn't have a talk back at the base. no. they would.

but, in this moment, she's content to sit there. 

louis keeps looking back at her and him, and it's fair. and she knows the questions they'll ask.

but, again. that doesn't matter.

what matters is that duck is  _ alive  _ and safe. he's here, with her. no walkers in sight. not that they could really catch up, anyway. benefits of having a truck.

she leans into him a bit, and feels him do the same.

it reminds her of years past. those days when they'd come back from week long raids. those days always felt calm. christa always made sure there were no walker problems.

she almost wants to ask what happened that day. to break the calm silence they're in.

she doesn't. but the question burns her from the inside out.

she'll learn eventually. she knows.

and that's enough.


End file.
